


back to Derry

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: basically a rewrite of chapter 2 except less misogyny, bad writing, plus Bev is gay





	back to Derry

The phone rings late, and she turns over, mumbling, as Beverly gets up to get it. You hear the vaguest, muffled tone of surprise and curiosity, then silence, until shock. A loud noise comes from the kitchen, like something's been dropped, and she sits up, wiping her eyes to get the sleep out. She checks the alarm clock, which reads 1:52 AM.   
"Who is it, Bev?" She mumblea, staggering out of bed, drunk with sleep, figuring Beverly could use some help. She walks into the kitchen, and sees her bending to pick up a shattered dish, her hands shaking.  
"Bev?"   
She doesn't say anything, it's like she's locked in her own world, eyes wide and scared- more scared than she's ever seen her.  
"Bev, what is is," she says softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. She flinches and then turns, finally meeting her eyes.  
"I- I have to go out of town for a while."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, it should only be.... a week at most... I should start packing..." her eyes glaze over and she trails off.  
"Bev. Is this about the call? Who was it?"  
She pauses, choosing her words carefully.  
"Is it about your father?"  
Bev snaps out of her trance again, looking confused. Then she frowns.   
"No! No. It was an... old friend."  
"From Derry?"  
She knows little about Bev's time in Derry, just the vaguest details about 6 boys, her father attacking her, her striking him in self defense, kids going missing.  
Beverly is back to picking up shattered glass, and she drops her voice a little.  
"Is it one of the kids?"  
Beverly stops and takes a deep breath.  
"There's... a lot you don't know about that time. I guess I forgot about it, or blocked it out. But now it's all back, and God, I'm scared. It's been 27 years since I thought about it at all, and now... I remember it all in my mind."  
"Bev, you're scaring me. What's going on?"  
"It's... big. And you wouldn't believe it, even if I tried to explain, I just can't. It's... impossible. Crazy."  
"Bev, you can talk to me." She meets Bev's eyes, taking her hand in hers, the way she has been doing for the last 5 years. Since they met at the office, and became aquaintances, to friends, to... this.  
They've been together 5 years, and would be married now, if it were legal. Beverly has no family in town, and for the first years whenever she brought family up, Beverly would smile a little, sadly, and change the subject. It was 2 years by the time she finally took her hand, and sat down and told her about her parents.   
"I can't. Not about this... I'm sorry. I just can't."  
"Bev, take a breath." She's starting to get worked up again, and she holds her hand as Beverly starts to breathe again, in and out, slowly but surely. The colour starts to come back to her cheeks, and she finally looks at her again.  
"If I tell you, it's going to be everything. Every detail. And it's not nice. It's ugly, and scary, and horrific and unbelievably. I'm 27 years older than I was then, and I feel like I'm going to break with fear."  
Her eyes stay on Beverly's as she nods.  
"I'm listening."


End file.
